FNAF REBOOT
i'll have you know that im NOT a furry The FNAF Series Reboot is a project led by Indigo as an attempt to bring back Five Nights at Freddy's as a free-roam series with a modified, less complex story. Unlike the original 7-game series, this reboot will only have 3 games. Five Nights at Freddy's I Nights Night 1 ---- "Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Hey! Um, I'm just here to record a message for you, to help you get settled down on your first night. Uh, there are some things you need to know, that the company doesn't tell you when you sign up. Now, I know this can be a bit overwhelming, but there's nothing to worry about! You'll be fine! I-I actually worked in that office before you. I'm...finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact! So, um, before we get started, there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read.'' Uh, let's see...uh, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Uh, Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovery that damage or death has occurred, the company will file a missing persons report within 90 days or as soon as premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced. Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad I know. The animatronics here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No! If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for 20 years and I never got a bath? I'd be a bit irritable at night, too! They need to be left on at night, anyway. Something about their servos locking up if left off for too long. Uh, they used to be able to walk around during the day, too, but that was until the Bite Of '87. Y-yeah, it's amazing how the h-human body can live without the frontal lobe, y'know? Now, uh, that's not to say that the animatronics aren't sometimes, um, dangerous. Uh, if you do feel threatened by the presence of an animatronic, the best thing to do is to shut those office doors. If an animatronic were to, um, catch you, they probably wouldn't recognize you as a human being. They would m-most likely recognize you as one of the metal endoskeletons like the one backstage, and forcefully stuff you in a mascot suit. N-now, that wouldn't be so bad, if the suits themselves weren't packed with sharp metal parts and spikes. You may see how that may cause some discomfort...and death...so it's best to try and keep them away if you can. Uh, the only parts of you that would see the light of day again would be your eyes and teeth when they pop out in the mask, heh. Um, you should also be aware that if the restaurant goes dark on you, that's because the establishment's generator is a little...funky. Uh, if this does happen, you won't be able to use your office doors or cameras. So, what you'll want to do is go over to the Backstage room yourself, once you know the path is safe of course, and push the "Reset" button on the generator. Uh, hopefully the lights will come on and everything will begin to work again. ''Y-yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only when absolutely necessary. Alright, I'll talk with you tomorrow." ::::::::::::::::::::::- The Phone Guy Night 1 is commonly thought of as the easiest night, as only Bonnie and Chica are normally active. The power goes out much less often than it does on the later nights, usually only once or twice. Freddy does not become active even in the dark on this night, and Foxy attacks very rarely when the player is idle for too long. Night 2 ---- "Hello? Hello? Uh, well if you're hearing this, then you made it to Night 2! Congrats! So, tonight I won't be talking as long, because Freddy and his friends tend to get more active as the week progresses. Uh, it might be a good idea to look at those cameras just to make sure everyone stays put while I speak.'' Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage all too often. He seems to become a lot more active in the dark, though, so hey, that's one more reason to try and keep the power up, right? ''I-I would also like to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and 2 of these blind spots happen to be right outside your doors. Uh, the hallways themselves are generally too dark to see through, so if you can't find someone or something on your cameras, be sure to use those lights. Uh, you can use your Fazbear Entertainment supplied flashlight too, but that thing is generally for emergencies. If-if there does happen to be something outside your door, you might only have a few seconds to react. N-not that you would be in any danger, of-of course, I'm not implying that. Uh, also, check on those curtains in the Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems to become more active if you ignore him for too long. I-I guess he doesn't like being watched, I don't know...uh, anyway, I'm sure you have it under control. Good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow." ::::::::::::::::::::::- The Phone Guy On this night, Bonnie and Chica become active much earlier and Foxy starts to become active. As the Phone guy mentions, it is a good idea to check on the Pirate Cove personally from time to time, although you can keep him from arriving by checking on his camera constantly. Freddy is not active on this night. In this version of the game, Foxy can run down either hallway. If he happens to run down a hallway while you're walking through it, try to either enter the supply closet or kitchen vent, depending on which hallway you're in. Night 3 ---- "Hello? Hello? Hey, you're doing great. Most people don't last this long. I-I mean, that's not to say that they died, that's not w-what I meant. I just m-meant that they generally move on to other things b-by now, you know. Uh, anyway, I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight.'' ''Hey, uh, listen, I had this idea. If you got caught and you, um, wanted to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy Fazbear suit, just try playing dead! You know, just go limp. They might think you're an empty costume instead!...Then again, if they think that you're an empty costume, they might try stuffing a metal endoskeleton inside of you. I wonder how that would work. Uh, yeah, scratch that. It's best just to not get caught. Um, alright, I'll leave you to it then. Good night, I'll talk to you tomorrow." ::::::::::::::::::::::- The Phone Guy On this night onwards, Freddy begins to move when the power goes out, and the power goes off more constantly this night. Bonnie and Chica become much more aggressive, and Foxy becomes more active. Night 4 ---- "Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it.'' Hey, uh, listen, I might not be around to leave you a message for tomorrow. '*banging sound* I-it's been a bad night here...for me...um, I'm kinda glad I recorded those messages for you...uh, when I did. '''*banging sound* Uh, hey, do me a favor. Maybe sometime, you c-could check those empty heads in the back room? I-I'm going to try and hold out until '*banging sound*''' somebody checks. Maybe it won't be so bad...uh, *banging sound* I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there...*chime*'' Y-you know...'*sound of power going out and door opening*''' oh god-'" *animatronic screech*' ::::::::::::::::::::::- The Phone Guy Night 4 is essentially just a harder version of Night 3. There are no additional animatronics on this night, however Fredbear and Spring-Bonnie are known to appear more often on this night. Bonnie and Chica's heads begin to twitch in the cameras, and become faster. Foxy becomes extremely active. Freddy becomes faster in the dark. Night 5 Night 5 doesn't have an average phone call. Instead of a proper call, a deep, demonic voice speaks on the phone for about 15 seconds, constantly cut off by animatronic noises. Every animatronic becomes very fast. Beating this night gives you a star. Night 6 Night 6 does not have any phone call, and is essentially a more difficult Night 5. This night is not canon to the main storyline. Beating this night gives you a second star. Custom Night Custom Night gives players the opportunity to customize the aggressiveness of the animatronics, including Fredbear and Spring-Bonnie. The maximum difficulty for an animatronic is 20. Leaving an animatronic at 0 means it is not active at all, giving the player the option to play the night without any difficulty. The amount of times the power goes out depends on the difficulty of the animatronics, particularly Freddy. 0-6 is considered easy to medium difficulty. 7-11 is considered hard. 12-17 is considered extremely difficult. 18-20 is considered impossible by the game, but has been beaten by several players. Beating 6/20 mode gives you a third star. Mechanics Animatronics '''FREDDY:' Freddy will become active in the dark on Night 3 onwards, following the player until cornered. He freezes when the power is brought back on. BONNIE: Bonnie will take a direct path towards the player, and can be lured away using sounds. He will not go where Chica goes. CHICA: Chica will hide in rooms for long periods of time, waiting to ambush the player. She will not enter the same room as Bonnie. FOXY: On night 2 onwards, ignoring the Pirate Cove for too long will cause Foxy to run out of it. He will run to the room where the player is, and can only be blocked using the office doors. To prevent Foxy from getting out, you must look at him as he moves in the cove or check his camera constantly (formal is more effective). FREDBEAR: Now just an empty suit, Fredbear cannot do anything..right? While around him, you may experience hallucinations and if you look at his face for too long, the game will crash. He may appear in front of you very rarely. If one were to make it to the safe room, they would find Fredbear sitting against the wall. This character is thought to simply be a hallucination. SPRING-BONNIE: Similarly to Fredbear, Spring-Bonnie causes the player to hallucinate and will rarely appear in front of them. Looking at his face for too long will cause the game to crash. Spring-Bonnie can also be found sitting against the wall in the safe room. Just like Fredbear, this character is also believed to be a hallucination. Story Five Nights at Freddy's II Nights Night 1 Night 2 Night 3 Night 4 Night 5 Night 6 Custom Night Mechanics Animatronics Story Five Nights at Freddy's III Nights Night 1 Night 2 Night 3 Night 4 Night 5 Night 6 Custom Night Mechanics Animatronics Story